Kawaii Delinquent
by ohmygodthecringe
Summary: Iku Kasonoda, sister of Ritsu, isn't taken seriously by anyone. Unlike her brother, she was born with an adorable "baby" face that causes everyone to treat her like a child or a doll. After the Hosts successfully help her brother become more well-liked by his peers, can they help Iku be seen as something other than an cute doll?
1. Chapter 1

"That's Ritus Kasonda's sister?! No way!"

"She looks _soooo_ cute!" Whispers erupted across the class the 1D, and I saw my brother Ritsu sitting at a window seat at the back of the classroom. The collars of the male uniform I was wearing was standing up; I was trying to go for a "wild" look, hoping that some people would fear me. I also pulled my hair into a high pony-tail to keep it out of the way. I glared at the class in the most menacing way possible.

"Kawaii!" The idiot girls of Ouran started to squeal and swoon over how _adorable_ I was. Growling like a savage animal, I intensified my scowl. Unfortunately, my actions only seemed to have increased the excitement of the crowd. Almost the entire class was "awwing" me or squealing.

"Class, this is Iku, Kasonda's sister. She was homeschooled and will be transferring starting today." The old man smiled at me kindly, looking at me as if I was some cute child. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I could've introduced myself," I said defiantly. The teacher and everyone else only grinned at me, as if I was some silly little girl.

"How cute, please have a seat now," I wanted to punch his face. _Cute?!_ But before I was tempted to smash my fist into his wrinkly face, my brother's deep voice boomed across the room.

"Just sit down Iku," when the rest of the class remembered his presence, they all froze. Silence almost immediately fell on the room, and even the teacher's face paled after seeing my brother's face. I stormed off towards my brother and slumped in the empty seat next to him.

"You don't have to fuss over nothing," he said in a low voice so that only I could hear him.

"Well I get annoyed when I'm surrounded by idiots," I grumbled mostly to myself. I saw Ritsu smile just a smidgen from the corner of my eye. The rest of the class also saw, and they all visibly shuddered.

"What are you looking at?!" He barked. Heads whipped around instantly. I wish I could make people do that...

The rest of the day was nothing special. I noticed that as usual, whenever people neared Ritsu they would frantically try to get as far away from him as possible. I knew that Ritsu never really appreciated people being terrified of him, but it was something that I was always envious about. While Ritsu's face caused everyone to quiver from terror, mine did the opposite. I have what you would call a "baby-face," and everyone thought that I was "moe" or "kawaii." Everyone acts as if I'm some doll that they could just man-handle or dress up. Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I'm a little kid!(Although I may look like one...) I try to act super tough and scary, but no matter how hard I try, I'm always gonna be considered _cute._ It's so irritating. These people obviously only think of me as some fragile China doll that's on display for them to look at. I am certainly not weak; I could probably snap any guy's arm with ease, and beat any guy any day in a arm wrestling round. I am not some delicate "darling" little flower. No, I am the daughter of one of the most feared yakuza leaders in Japan! And yet, people _still_ do not fear or respect me. It's so unfair. It's already bad enough that I'm dad's "Precious Princess." Ugh. I find it hard to believe that my father is the most feared and revered yakuza boss in Japan; he can't say no to me and finds me _soooo_ adorable just like everyone else.

I am usually openly stared at without Ritsu around. When he's next to me, everyone averts their gaze and sprints towards the other direction. My brother hates it. Sure, he's used to it by now since people have always been intimidated by him ever since he was young but...I could tell that he's really lonely.

At lunchtime, we retreated towards an isolated corner of the school so that we could eat in peace. As I sat down on a step of the marbled staircase, Ritsu sighed.

"Tiring day, huh?" I said without looking up at him.

"Hm..." He sat down next to me, and took out his lunch.

We ate in silence, the way we liked it. We didn't need either one of us to be chatting because we were comfortable just being next to each other. I glanced over at Ritsu's face, which was scrunched up from concentration. Something was bothering him.

"Ritsu? What's wrong?" Plopping a piece of tempura in my mouth, I waited for his response. After Ritsu finished chewing, he looked up at me.

"I...I don't want people to be scared of me anymore." I nodded in understanding, and waited for him to continue.

"I'm planning on getting help from someone in Music room three after school," I frowned. Music Room three? Isn't that where this one club is? That one club where all the ditsy girls at this school flock to? What was that club called...The hot men club? The hottie club? Something like that.

"Who?"

"Takashi Morinozuka. He's a third year, and he's the captain of the Kendo club. You know, the emotionless giant with a face as vicious as a starving wolf." I blinked a couple of times, as if to say: 'I just got here so how do you exactly expect me to know who he is?'

Ritsu then ranted on and on about wanting guy friends to do guy stuff with. I don't see why he needed friends. Sure, he's lonely but he had me. I had no girl friends and I was completely fine with it. Well, Ritsu was the nicer, friendly one of the two of us.

I was home schooled starting after the first day of the sixth grade because I pushed down this one blonde boy down a set of stairs because he was walking too slow in the hallway. Father thinks that it's improper for a woman, daughter of a gangster or not, to behave in such a way in public. So, I was basically locked up as if I was some princess who needed to be protected from the rest of the world. Well, it's more like the other way around: the rest of the world needed protection from me.

After school, Ritsu and I walked towards the Music Room so that he could ask "Mori-senpai" for help. After pushing open the huge, fancy, double doors, we were greeted by the sound of chattering voices. Looking around, the room was decorated to look traditionally Japanese; it even had sliding doors and everything. The only males in the entire room were all dressed up as samurais, and a sea of tacky, yellow uniforms filled the entire room. Scanning the crowd, Ritsu and I finally found the guy we were looking for. He was easy to spot. Spiky hair, quiet, and he was tall as a building.

"Hey! Tall guy!" My voice sliced through the noise, and I caught everyone's attention.

"Takashi Morinozuka!" My brother's voice said. Fear struck the eyes of everyone in the room, except for the tall, emotionless giant.

"A surprise attack!" cried the five of the seven boys dressed in costume. I stayed at the door while Ritsu walked over towards the statue with gaining speed, the scowl on his face looking as menacing as ever. I noticed everyone tense up, and frantic, hushed whispers erupted across the room.

"He's gonna attack Mori-senpai!" Squeaked one girl.

"Senpai, please, take me on as your apprentice!" My brother abruptly kneeled before the tall boy, and silence settled into the room.

 _Later..._

"Ritsu Kasanoda, 1st year Class 1D. Heir to the 3rd generation head of the Kasanoda syndicate, the most powerful gang in the Kanto area. He was admitted this year into Ouran Academy's High School. He has long red hair, a mean looking appearance, is reserved and has a few friends. It is said that if your eyes meets his, you'll have bad dreams for 3 months. If you bump into him, you'll end up in the hospital. And talking back to him sends you to an early grave. He is so feared by his classmates that they call him the Walking Blizzard." A raven-haired boy pushed up his glasses as he read Ritsu's information off of his fancy laptop.

"Iku Kasanoda, same class as her brother and just transferred today. She was home schooled starting from the sixth grade after being expelled from school, and unlike her brother she has a very childish face that everyone is drawn to," he closed the laptop shut, and I yawned.

"Wait, why was she suspended? She looks absolutely adorable!" The blonde boy, "Tamaki" said. Huh, he looks an awful lot like...Wait, that's him. My eyebrows rose after recognizing who he was. He's definitely taller and louder than the last time I saw him.

"Hey, you're that boy I pushed down some stairs in Middle school. You're the reason I got expelled you know." The blonde's face immediately paled,and his violet eyes widened when he remembered who I was.

"Y-you! You're that horrible girl who pushed me for no reason! I had to wear a cast for a month because of you!" He slid away from me and hit behind the boy in glasses, eyeing me up and down cautiously as if I was going to strike at any minute. I liked his reaction, he was scared of me! I glared at him to see if it had any effect, but his next reaction was the opposite from what I was hoping for.

"Ooohhh! You're forgiven since you're so cuuuuutte!" I sighed in defeat and slumped back in my chair.

"So, why would a human weapon like yourself want to become an apprentice of Mori senpai?" Asked the blonde, switching his attention over to my brother.

"Well, because I look scary all the time. Just because I look this way that doesn't mean that I'm a human weapon. I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time, while my sister was born with a face that makes her look cu-young!" Ritsu almost called me cute, but he fixed his sentence after I frowned at him. I was barely able to tolerate everyone fretting over how _cute_ I looked. I didn't need Ritsu doing the same too.

"Well, at least you're aware of it Kasanova," said the twins at the same time.

"It's Kasanoda," Ritsu and I said in unison.

"Bossanova?"

"Do you want to die?!" My brother and I barked. To our dismay, they started laughing.

"Aww, look how cute her angry face is!" Said one twin.

"Her brother is really mean-looking but she is just so sweet!" Finished the other. I angrily grumbled under my breath and clenched my fists. Ritsu placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, I can't get into a fight on the first day.

Ritsu talked about how dad trained him so well that he was even scared by our men, and so he was lonely. He mentioned how he was tired of people only judging him based on his scary looks, and wanting to be able to socialize normally with people his own age or play kick the can with our men back at home. His story seemed to have touched everyone in the Host club, and they all seemed willing to help him.

"Morinozuka senpai, that's why I need you to show me, how do you manage to have so many friends, when you're just as mean looking as me? You're expressionless, distant, and you hardly ever talk. Plus, you've got eyes that are cold enough to freeze the Ice Queen herself. So, how come you've got so many friends? What are you doing that I'm not? Please teach me your secrets! I'm begging you!" The tall boy didn't seem so emotionless at this point. He seemed slightly offended and very surprised. I watched, amused. Then, that blonde boy agreed that they'd help too and said that Ritsu actually did have something in common with Mori-senpai.

"And what would that be?" Ritsu asked curiously.

"A lovely item!" Tamaki said while smiling. He explained his concept.

"Bossanova, I would like to introduce you to a lovely item named Mitsukuni. Sure, Mori senpai may be kind of mean looking and he may seem distant when you first meet him. But what if we put Mitsukuni on his shoulders? Suddenly, it's like he's a forest Teddy Bear that all the animals adore! In addition, this lovely item also plays up Mori senpai's strong and silent character. Even without saying anything, just by placing Honey senpai next to him, people begin to have a new found admiration for Mori senpai. Suddenly he's seen in a positive light as a nice, quiet young gentleman. That's the plan. I'm not exaggerating when I say most of Mori senpai's charm's directly related to his friend, Honey senpai. Luckily for you, you already have a lovely item." I frowned. Was he talking about me?

After his explanation, this one short brunette and the twins talked about how "useless" the emotionless boy was without his"lovely item." How mean! The little boy is apparently a senior, and he looks even more adorable than me! And yet, people seemed to listen to what he had to say despite his childish looks and actions.

"Wait, are you saying that Iku is my lovely item?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes!" Said Tamaki while smiling.

"All we have to do is dress up your sister to make her look even cuter than she is now, and then people will be drawn to you more!" Said the twins.

"You see Kasanoda, if Iku switches to full-kawaii mode, then you'll seem like a protective brother and people will automatically flock to you!" They were acting as if I wasn't there. They were basically saying that I was going to be turned into some cute object, a dress up doll. The exact thing that I was trying to divert away from. If I went with this plan, then I'll never be respected or taken seriously. I'll become what I fear most; a useless, dainty daffodil. Some pretty rose that people will admire. Someone-no. _Something_ that has no other purpose than to sit there while looking pretty.

"Stop." No one listened to me. Tamaki and twins continued discussing what type of Lolita clothes they would dress me up in.

"She'll look like a perfect little doll!" Upon hearing the word doll, I snapped.

"No!" My face was scrunched up, and I was almost shouting at the blonde boy who turned his head towards me.

"Why ever not? You'll look so pretty and-"

"I don't want t-"

"Everyone will think that you'll look so cute!" I grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and yanked him towards me, so that his face was only inches from mine. The entire Host club seemed to gasp at once, and my brother was glaring angrily at me. Ritsu grabbed my arm.

"What are doing?!" My grip on the blonde's collar tightened. Tamaki stared at me, surprise etched onto his face.

"Iku, explain yourself now!" Ritsu said. I didn't break away my gaze from Tamaki. Everyone was listening now.

"I am _not_ an item. I'm _not_ something that's just for display. I'm _not_ some toy that is thrown away after you get tired of it," my voice was much calmer and steadier than I expected it to be.

"I will not become some pretty _object_ for people to swoon over. I'm sick and tired of being treated like one already, and I _don't_ need any more of it," I released him, pushing him a couple of inches away from me. As I released him, Ritsu let go of my arm. Tamaki looked as if he was about to apologize, but I cut him off before he could start.

"I'm going home," I turned on my heel to leave, but Tamaki grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I had no idea that my words would offend you so much, I'm really sorry. Is there something I could do to make it up?" The blonde's violet eyes were tearing up, and I arched one eyebrow.

"No. There isn't,"my voice was a lot more quiet than I intended it to be. I gently brushed off Tamaki's arm, and faced Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai.

"Please take good care of Ritsu," I bowed to them, and then left the room, leaving Ritsu behind as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsu seemed to be in a bit of a daze lately; he was staring off into the distance with a slight blush on his cheeks, and he hadn't even touched his lunch yet. He was holding a flower petal, and plucking off each petal one by one muttering nonsense that I didn't understand. Ritsu is broken. What did those Hosts do to him?!

In the last couple of days, Ritsu would shut himself in his room for hours without coming out or eating dinner, and I thought I heard him talking to himself multiple times! I never barged in since he told everyone to keep out of his room. When I did see him, he seemed despondent to my questions and I'd always see him staring out into space or muttering to himself. And what was up with him plucking off the petals of flowers?! Tetsuya and I were quite worried about him in the last few days; we don't know what's wrong with him. The only plausible explanation I could think of was that the Host club members broke Ritsu. Today, I'm gonna ask them what they did to poor Ritsu. I didn't say anything to him though, he must be so traumatized after whatever those Hosts did to him. They will pay miserably...

After school, I stormed off towards the Host club. Ritsu had gone home early. When I arrived in front of the grand double doors, I flung them open and stomped directly towards Tamaki. His face seemed to lit up when he saw me; there weren't any other girls yet since the club wasn't open. As Tamaki opened his mouth to greet me, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO RITSU?!" My voice sounded like a twelve year old's. Tamaki didn't take me seriously.

"Aww, you looks so cute when you're angry!" He patted my head. Glaring, I released him while sighing in exasperation.

"I don't believe the Host club is open just yet," Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Well I'm not here to be entertained by you people, I'm here to know what exactly you did to Ritsu. He's being acting so strange nowadays! He shuts himself in his room without eating or anything, and he's always staring off into space or blushing for no reason! And the worst part it, he mutters to himself as he plucks the petals off of flowers. I think he's gone mad!" My arms were gesturing in a panicked manner.

"I demand to know what happened in these past two days. What exactly did Ritu do as Morinozuka's apprentice and how come everyone suddenly likes Ritsu!?" I grabbed the shoulders of the Host club's leader and started shaking him.

"Dear princess, please calm down!" Tamaki cried. Letting go of him, I took in a shaky breath.

 _Later..._

"That's why?" I said as I arched an eyebrow.

"Uh huh!" Honey senpai said in his childish voice as he nodded.

"Yeah," said Mori senpai.

"So...you become crazy when you like someone and then get rejected?" I scrunched my eyebrows, unable to grasp the concept of Ritsu having a "crush" on someone(Haruhi, who is apparently a girl).

"You seriously," said one twin.

"Don't know?" Finished the other. My face didn't change from it's confused expression.

"Is that a problem?" The tone of my voice matched my face. The two boys sighed, and after apologizing and thanking them I went home. When I arrived, I decided to talk to Ritsu for a little bit. As expected, he was locked up in his room. I knocked on the door three times.

"Go away," he growled.

"It's me, you big dummy,"I heard him shuffle around a bit, before he called me in.

"So, I stopped by at the Host club and asked about what happened these past two days," I said as I sat down in front of him. Ritsu still had that faraway look in his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Being rejected by Haruhi seemd to have broken my poor Ritsu. I noticed that his entire room was covered in flower petals, and he was plucking one right now while muttering to himself like a madman. I leaned in to try and discern what he was saying, and he was chanting to himself something along the lines of:

"She dislikes me, she hates me, she dislikes me, she hates me," and I shook my head in pity. Snatching the mangled flower out of his hands, I was able to grab his attention.

"Hey! Give that back!" He reached for the dead plant that was in my hands, but I held it away from him.

"Ritsu, you're gonna go crazy if you keep acting like this. People like you now! So I say that you should-" I was cut off when Ritsu started shaking me by the shoulders frantically.

"Iku, am I really that unattractive?! Will no girl ever like me?!" He looked like a little five year old scared about a monster under his bed. I pushed him back from me, and said calmly:

"Ritsu, are you a man or not?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes? What kind of question is that?"

"Then act like one. You've completely changed because of _one_ girl! Get a hold of yourself! Haurhi does _not_ hate you, and you have as good as a chance with any girl as any of the hosts! People aren't scared of you anymore, so why don't you take advantage of that and make some new friends? Join a club or something," Ritsu wore a pensive expression on his face. The room was quiet for a minute.

"You're right," he chuckled a bit, after realizing how foolish he had been.

"Thanks Iku," he ruffled my head, and I angrily swatted his hand away.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE SOME KID!" He jerked back a bit after hearing my sudden outburst, and then he smirked. I relaxed. Good, Ritsu's back to normal, I had fixed him.

"Yeah yeah, let's eat some dinner. I'm starving."

 _The Next Day..._

I stared at the crowd with my mouth hanging open. A group of girls were all smiling while talking to Ritsu at the same time, talking about how they were all his "friends." It had only been three days now since Ritsu became Mori senpai's apprentice, and already everyone was acting as if he was some popular senpai from a shoujo manga.

"Your hair is so red and fiery!" One girl with a bob-cut giggled as she flicked a strand of Ritsu's hair out of his face. _No way._ An actual girl was _flirting_ with Ritsu! Wait, they all were looking at him googly-eyed. Ritsu's face was as red as his hair, and he didn't know how to handle all this attention. One day he's a social outcast, and the next day he's being showered with attention. He's being swooned over by girls!

"You look so cute when you blush!" One girl exclaimed.

"Gah! I...er..." Ritsu speed-walked away from the group of girls as fast as he could without looking back, and the girls were left squealing and talking about how Ritsu was a "Tsundere." What's that anyways? I grinned to myself, pleased that Ritsu's time with the Hosts wasn't wasted.

"Iku-san!" The girls who were just fangirling over Ritsu noticed me. Darn it. I tried pretending that I didn't hear them and nonchalantly tried to walk away, but one of them grabbed me by the arm. Turning my head, I saw a girl with long, brown hair smiling at me.

"You look very cute today!"

"We love your red hair, it matches your brothers!" The other two girls instantly flocked towards me, showering me with compliments on my appearance. Nooooo...go away...

"Thanks, but I gotta get going," I said with a scowl. The girl's smiles grew when they saw the change in my expression.

"Aww! You look so adorable when your grouchy! Just like your brother! I don't know how we didn't notice how cute the two of you are!" I rose an eyebrow. Now they were calling _Ritsu_ cute? Geesh, these people's opinions were always changing. Three days ago they would shudder at even the mention of my brother's name, and now they were squealing over him as if he was some kitten.

Luckily for me, the bell rang saving me from having to socialize anymore with the girls. Strange school indeed...

During lunch, Ritsu and I met up in our usual spot.

"Guess what!" Ritsu exclaimed excitedly. I looked at him, letting him know that I was listening. As he sat down, I noticed that he was smiling.

"I was invited to join the gardening club, and I'm planning to go started today. Isn't that great?" I nodded my head as I bit into my sandwich. While people not fearing Ritsu was a good thing for him, it was bad news for me. While Ritsu basked in happiness at the fact that people(girls) now adored him, I was suffering miserably. Almost in every class, I was bombarded with these annoying, giggly girls who would ask me what products I used for my skin and hair, and they would squeal even when I did nothing calling me "kawaii." That's not the worst part. A bunch of male students now approach me asking to hang out with me, saying that I looked like a cute little girl or doll. Ever since Ritsu is no longer feared, I feel as if a protective shield has been taken away from me. With Ritsu no longer being someone who has to be avoided, everyone now thinks it's okay to treat me as if I'm some cute doll that's out for display.

"Hey, you alright Iku?" I nodded my head as I finished up my lunch.

"Just tired," I couldn't tell him how I felt. If I did, then he would try going back to being scary for my sake: he'd sacrifice his own happiness for my own, and I don't want him to do that. He's never really understood how I felt about my baby-face, and I don't feel like explaining myself. Although Ritsu could tell that I was lying, he didn't say anything knowing that if I didn't want to talk, I will not talk no matter what. He would simply wait until another time to bring up the subject.

An idea formed in my head. Wait a second, Ritu's problem was almost solved instantly when he went to the Host club. They were able to fix his problem that he's had his entire life in just _two_ days! What if I went for help this time? Sure, I was a bit aggressive at first but they don't hate me for it since they obviously think of me as some cute little girl. Can they help me? From the corner of my eye, I watched as Ritsu continued eating his lunch, who was obviously in a good mood. Well, I guess I'll go the club after it closes; I don't feel like having to deal with a bunch of crazy fangirls.


End file.
